


Golden Week with Makoto

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another evening when Golden Week holiday was coming and Makoto suddenly turned into a golden retriever when he tried to save Haru. How would Haru deal with his childhood friend and his swim team captain turned into fluffy panting cute mess of a dog?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Wikipedia, Golden Week (ゴールデンウィーク Gōruden Wīku) is a Japanese holiday on April 29 and May 3-5. Golden Week is the longest vacation period of the year for many Japanese jobs (since they usually make April 30 to May 1-2 holiday as well), hence the reason of holiday-ish situation of this piece.

It was a normal end of April when Haru and Makoto went home from school one day. The swimming club had agreed to watch the blooming sakura soon, something that everyone couldn’t stop talking about.

Just like usual, Makoto did most of the talk as they walked. He talked about how excited Nagisa was for the event, he talked about how excited Ran and Ren were for the family one’s, and he talked about how excited he was for the one with the whole swimming club. Haru didn’t respond much, beside occasional glances to Makoto.

“Ah, I guess swimming in the sea at summer is much more exciting than sakura watching for you, Haru,” chuckled Makoto.

Haru glanced briefly at Makoto then looked away. Truthfully, Haru liked how Makoto could understand his glances without words. For that reason as well, Haru didn’t have to tell Makoto that he liked it. He was sure Makoto knew.

*)*

Haru’s laundry behind his house was finally dry. Makoto helped Haru with the work as he kept chatting, now about swimming in sakura filled pool. Haru enjoyed the chore just like he enjoyed Makoto’s talk. Life was good.

Life was good until a wind suddenly blew and took Haru’s shirt away.

It was Haru’s blue T-shirt that had cute deep-sea fish picture on its front. Makoto had said that the fish actually looked a little threatening. Haru thought it looked absolutely adorable.

Haru just watched the shirt blown away for a moment to the hill behind his house. However, Makoto had different reaction. He quickly made a jumping motion, holding the laundry with one hand, while his free hand tried to catch the shirt.

Suddenly Haru really want to hug Makoto who did tiny jumps in order to save Haru’s favourite shirt.

“Ah! Haru! Your shirt! We have to get it,” Makoto looked at Haru worriedly while Haru just shrugged, put the dry laundry inside the house calmly, before wearing his shoes again and walked towards the hill.

*)*

Since Haru had been living there for years, his excitement for the hill behind his house had vanished over the course of years. Now he never really went there unless he needed to, like this moment, where Makoto muttered behind him on (“Haru, do you think this place is haunted?”) with his big right hand tugging into Haru’s uniform.

They walked for at least a good three minutes before they finally found Haru’s shirt, crumpled on top of a bush. It wasn’t exactly dirty, which made Haru smiled briefly. His steps felt a little lighter now. Haru turned around to walk home when he suddenly pulled to one side.

Behind the bush as a cliff, hidden by trees and shrubs. Haru didn’t know how tall the cliff was, but at the moment he thought he was going to die or badly injured. He looked frantically at Makoto whose eyes wide and mouth opened wildly and yelped, “Makoto!”

The next second, Makoto grabbed Haru’s left forearm, pulling Haru into safe, steady ground… and fell forward in Haru’s place instead.

Makoto fell from the cliff with a loud thud. Haru looked down to a cliff at least twice as tall as he was and felt a cold shiver on his skin.

Makoto fell.

Haru threw his fish T-shirt and ran down as fast as he possibly could towards under the cliff.

*)*

Haru felt his legs burning and his breath hitching, but he kept running. Makoto fell! Stupid Makoto! He should let Haru fell. At least Haru was lighter and smaller than he was. If Makoto fell, he would fall harder and more painful and maybe Makoto would get hurt real bad and—oh God, Haru couldn’t take it.

He finally reached under the cliff and almost fell forward as he stopped abruptly, leaning down with his palms on his knees as Haru caught his breath.

Haru looked up, but Makoto was nowhere in sight.

Right under the cliff, sat a large, brown-furred dog with drooped ears and tongue sticked out. The dog wore Iwatobi uniform, complete with the green dotted tie on its furry neck. Underneath him was the uniform pants and Makoto’s bag.

“Makoto?” Haru inched closer hesitantly towards the dog.

The large golden retriever looked at him, his green eyes seemed a little teary. He ran to Haru and placed his front paws on Haru’s knees, whining and whining like an injured dog. Haru looked at the big, furry creature in front of him. He was okay with cat. He saw, played with, and fed cats. But dogs?

“Makoto?” Haru repeated, not knowing what to say or do.

The dog whined louder and made digging movement with his front paws at Haru’s pants. It looked at its paws confusedly, whined, and barked.

Haru squeezed his eyes closed and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, Haru lowered his body to squatting position until he was on eye level with the dog. He looked at the dog’s gentle, droopy green eyes and asked, “Are you… Makoto?”

The dog nodded.

Haru shook his head. He did _not_ just see a dog nodded in front of him. “Are you _sure_ you are Makoto?” he repeated, voice rather strained.

The dog whined again as it placed his front paws on Haru’s shoulders. Strangely, Haru could hear Makoto saying ‘Haruuu!’ on the dog’s whine.

Judging from the fact that this dog wore Makoto’s uniform and sat next to Makoto’s bag, there was a possibility that Makoto had indeed turned into a dog—a big, fluffy, droopy-eared dog.

“Ah,” Haru felt his legs grew weak that he had to sit on the ground.

The dog in front of him barked, whined, and tried to sniff Haru’s legs.

“I’m okay, Makoto,” sighed Haru. “I just don’t know what happens. Are you okay? You fell from that cliff. Is being a dog makes you sturdier than being human?” Haru probably just spoke for the portion of a whole day, but he didn’t really think about it. After all, it wasn’t like Makoto could speak as a dog.

Makoto just glanced around, before giving puppy eyes to Haru.

Haru sighed again, “It’s not your fault. You tried to save me.”

Makoto the dog whined and placed his front paws on Haru’s shoulders again, but this time for a hug. Haru hugged the large animal, patting it in the back, as Makoto the dog whined and wagged his tail in a sad fashion.

Suddenly, Haru understood how Makoto could understand him without words—it was just like this, where human Haru could understand dog Makoto through gestures.

*)*

Haru sighed again as he walked beside Makoto in dog form home.

Nanase Haruka disliked things that bothered him, but sometimes he had to do what he had to do. That late afternoon, for example, he had to deal with this obscure happening.

After Makoto hugged him (Haru had to admit he kind of like hugging a dog. It was big, warm, and made him feel nice and fuzzy), Haru took Makoto’s uniform pants and fold it neatly. That was the moment where Makoto the dog seemed to realise that he wore no pants. It barked and howled before lying flat on the ground, whining as he did.

“It’s okay, Makoto,” said Haru aloofly as he inserted Makoto’s folded uniform pants to Makoto’s bag. “Dog usually wear nothing. You’re covered in fur, anyway.”

Makoto still whined with his head between his front paws, looking up at Haru who was now inched closer to him.

“Speaking of that, we better take off your shirt too… we don’t want anyone to be suspicious. Who knows what they’re going to do to you? Maybe they’ll take you to their lab or something,” muttered Haru, who squatted again so he could release Makoto’s tie.

Makoto the dog jumped back, whimpering, and one of his front paws hold his tie in place.

“I know you don’t want to be naked,” sighed Haru. “But you won’t be naked since you’re covered in fur.”

Makoto just barked before whining again.

It took several rubs around Makoto’s warm and furry dog-ears until he relaxed enough to allow Haru took off his tie and shirt. Once Haru finished folding them and inserting them into Makoto’s bag (now residing on Haru’s shoulder), Makoto started to run around with his tongue out.

Haru must admitted that the sight of Makoto as dog jumping up and down made him smile. However, as they approached Haru’s home, Haru did wonder what was he going to do on this Golden Week holiday, considering Tachibana Makoto, his best friend and also the captain of his swim team, had somehow turned into a dog later Haru identified as golden retriever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write about Makoto as dog.
> 
> Also, this is sort of Side A, so there's this plan where I'm going to write Haru turned into a cat in Side B. (Maybe, LOL.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The old lady who lived just before stairs to Haru’s house was outside when Haru walked home. Makoto had stopped running so merrily. He looked back at Haru who walked normally instead of running to catch the now four-legged Makoto.

“Haru-chan? You got yourself a dog?” greeted the old lady, chuckling lightly with a expression that might as well spelled ‘you don’t look like a dog person to me’.

Haru only nodded and walked to the stairs. “Come on,” he said to Makoto, who glanced at the old lady worriedly.

Haru didn’t exactly wait for Makoto and started to make his way upward. Makoto followed him soon, running with four legs up to Haru’s front door, panting happily and looking at Haru with the green droopy eyes that looked very much like Makoto’s human version.

“You adapt awfully fast as a dog, Makoto,” sighed Haru. He opened the door, waited until Makoto went in as well, then sat to take off his shoes. Haru put Makoto’s shoes from his bag and went to kitchen straight away so he could cook dinner.

Makoto followed him and Haru must say that having a dog was very noisy.

Cats are generally quiet and basically a ninja animal in Haru’s mind, because they tend to hunt alone and make minimal sound. Unlike cats, dogs like Makoto (God, that sounded so weird) made panting noise, running noise, and even the wag of his furry tail made some noise.

Haru set aside his bag and Makoto’s on the living room before putting apron. “Tonight’s dinner is mackerel,” said Haru without looking at Makoto and getting the grill ready.

Makoto barked twice and made whining noise.

Haru looked down at the light brown dog on his living room and he dropped his griller. Makoto had sat on his hind legs, with his front legs on the table. His tongue was out, but he looked like how Makoto used to sit when he was human. Makoto quickly fell to one side, because dogs aren’t supposed to sit like that—and Haru laughed out loud.

He truly didn't remember when was the last time he laughed like that.

“Okay,” said Haru after he stopped laughing. “I’ll get you something more like dog food instead of mackerel.”

*)*

Haru never really worried about the amount of money his parents gave him, at least not until this moment.

As Haru walked with Makoto to he supermarket, descending down the stairs once again, Haru thought he should buy Makoto a collar, so in case Makoto got lost, he could find his way home to Haru’s, since Makoto couldn’t talk. Also, a leash maybe a good idea, in case Makoto’s instinct was taken away by his dog’s one and he tried to wander to dangerous place like the street. Then, Haru believed that dog food wasn’t exactly cheap. Not to mention, Makoto was a very big dog, much like how Makoto the human was a tall person.

Haru didn’t know much dog eat. Cats don’t eat much and they were content with mackerel, which makes Haru liked them because they share the same favourite.

When they reached the supermarket, Makoto followed Haru inside. One of the staff quickly came to Haru, “Ah, we’re very sorry, but pet has to stay outside.”

Haru looked at Makoto. Haru might be just imagining it, but he swore that he saw Makoto the dog smiled. Makoto nodded to the staff and walked outside before sitting with his face at supermarket’s door.

The staff smiled at Haru, “What a smart dog. It’s like it understands what I’m talking about. You must be training it well.”

Haru said nothing.

“What’s the dog’s name?” asked the staff.

“Mako—“ Haru stopped. “His name is Mako,” he repeated.

“Mako, huh? How cute,” the staff chuckled, his eyes lingered on Makoto. “Well, I’m sorry for bothering you. Enjoy your shopping.” Then he walked away.

Haru walked as fast as possible through the isles. After grabbing a green dog collar, a matching green leash, four cans of dog food, two pet bowls, and a tall bottle of dog shampoo, Haru almost ran to the cashier. He didn’t want Makoto to wait, but he was more worried that someone thought Makoto was cute and brought him home after luring Makoto with meat or something.

Thankfully, Makoto was still there when Haru walked out of the supermarket. He was sitting before, but he quickly stood on his four feet when he saw Haru, barking and wagging his tails happily.

Haru thought he could get used to such sight.

“Sorry for the wait, Makoto,” Haru knelt.

Makoto make a whining sound. _It’s okay, Haru._

“Ah, I got you a collar. I can write my name address on it, so you won’t be lost,” Haru took out the collar from the plastic bag.

Makoto sniffed the collar and barked, then nudged Haru’s arms before trying to insert his nuzzle to the collar.

“You want to wear it now?” Haru raised his eyebrows.

Makoto barked again.

So Haru put the collar around Makoto’s furry, warm neck. Makoto’s eyes seemed sparkled as he barked loudly and ran around in circle. Haru had no idea why a collar made Makoto so happy, but he quickly stood up and started to walk.

“Come on. Let’s go home, Makoto. I want the food ready before bath.”

*)*

Haru had finished preparing his mackerel stew. He waited for it to be cooked in the bath, where Makoto joined him. Haru had make sure that he had two hair-dryers ready before letting Makoto inside the bathroom, where Haru spent a good fifteen minutes rubbing dirt away from Makoto’s awfully thick fur. It was a hard work, but Makoto wouldn't be dirty if he didn't fall from that cliff, which was totally Haru's fault.

Nevertheless, Haru liked the sight of Makoto the dog shaking his body to splash water away as he waited for Haru to finish soaking in the tub. He sat next to the tub, scratching behind his ear with his hind leg, and made a chuckling sound at the sight of Haru in the tub with his swimming pants on.

Haru looked at Makoto through his wet fringes and couldn’t help but smile, somehow. Even though Makoto couldn’t speak, he could still laugh and smile. Haru leaned on the edge of the tub, seeing how bathroom's light reflected on Makoto's dark and wet nose. Makoto bumped his wet nuzzle to Haru's face and Haru chuckled.

Beside, it wasn’t bad that Makoto made a terribly cute dog.

*)*

The dinner went a little… weird, even for Haru’s standard, considering he didn’t think stripping to take a dip at store’s large aquarium as weird.

Haru had set his meal on the table before he realised Makoto wouldn’t be able to eat rice with chopstick like him. Haru then poured a whole can of dog food into one of the bowl (it contained fish, so it must be good, Haru thought) and put it in the kitchen. Makoto whined. He barked and tried to move the bowl with his front paw from the kitchen to the living room, before stopping next to the table and attempted to bring the bowl on the table.

Haru just looked at Makoto coldly.

Makoto whined and patted the side of the table surface he usually used with one of his paw.

Haru sighed, but placing Makoto’s dog bowl on the table.

So Haru ate mackerel stew with rice on one side while Makoto was on the other side of the table, sitting like human once again and eat very very gently as he held the bowl with his front paws and burying his face on the food.

When they both done, Haru washed everything while Makoto the dog lied next to the table, tail wagging as he waited for Haru.

After he finished, Haru didn’t even bother to ask whether Makoto wanted to stay the night. There was a time to tell his family that Makoto had changed into a dog and tonight wasn’t the time.

*)*

When Haru had finished taking the futon out for Makoto (he didn’t know why he bothered, because Haru believed that dog could sleep anywhere. Still, he wanted Makoto to be comfortable), Makoto buried his face on his bag and whined.

Haru watched Makoto for a while until he opened the bag for Makoto. Makoto dug his phone from his bag using his front paw and pointed at it.

Haru checked it to see that Makoto’s mother had sent him message, asking whether he was staying at Haru’s place. Haru typed a ‘yes’, showed the screen to Makoto who nodded right away, and then sent the message.

After placing the phone next to Haru’s almost never used phone, Haru climbed to his bed. He expected Makoto to slip inside his futon and sleep as well, but instead Makoto sat next to Haru’s bed, wagging his tail slowly, and stared at Haru in the eyes. Haru stared back to those green, droopy eyes, furrowing his brows, before finally sighed, “Alright, hop in.”

Makoto made a sound, like a strange mix of chuckle and happy noise. He jumped to Haru’s bed and Haru suddenly pushed against the wall. Makoto the dog was big! Haru moved and tried to make himself comfortable as Makoto sniffed around before settling into a circle-like posture.

Makoto the dog smelled like good dog soap and a little like Makoto the human. Haru instinctively pulled Makoto’s furry body against him and exhaled. Haru felt safe and relax.

“Good night, Makoto,” mumbled Haru into Makoto’s fur.

Makoto made another whining sound.

Haru knew he wouldn’t need blanket that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had a dog so please forgive any mistake. However, I am very much open to any suggestion or story on owning a large dog!
> 
> You can also suggest me things like "Makoto and Haru went to school and Haru asked Miho-sensei to let Makoto the dog sits in class too", maybe, LOL.
> 
> Thank you for reading the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Haru woke up alone. He heard someone talking downstairs and ran worriedly because the only person who could come without permission to his house was Makoto—and Makoto was currently a dog. Haru stopped before the front door to found Makoto, stood in two legs with perfect human body, aside for floppy light brown ears on his head and a big, fur-filled tail at the end of his back. He wore the collar Haru just bought him last night and his trusty dark swimming pants for some reasons.

“Makoto…?” Haru walked closer to Makoto.

Makoto opened his mouth, but all that went out was a whining dog sound.

Haru stopped moving and staring at Makoto.

“Haru-chan,” sighed Makoto, suddenly speaking human again. “I can’t be satisfied with the canned dog food. I found a new owner who will feed me high-quality beef cuts.”

Haru opened his mouth to answer, but he didn’t really know what to say. Maybe ‘I don’t have money to buy you steak, Makoto’ wasn’t exactly a correct one.

Before Haru could say anything, Makoto already opened the front door and left in four legs even though his body was mostly human.

Makoto the human-dog looked back once at Haru, muttering, “Goodbye, Haru-chan” before smiling and walked away towards his new owner who looked suspiciously a lot like Coach Sasabe.

Haru woke up again and felt like someone just drowned him. He panted furiously and tried to sit, but his arm was caught and trapped under something very big, warm, and smelled like certain shampoo.

Makoto the dog still slept beside Haru, snoring loudly and made a weird sound as his front paws moved in an air-scratching movement. Haru started to breathe normally. He glanced outside to see that the sun was slowly rising. Haru woke up just the same time as he woke up on school day, only without weird nightmare.

Haru did wonder whether Makoto would be happier to eat nice beef. Then Haru wondered whether beef would be expensive, considering mackerel was the only type of the meat Haru would ever need for the rest of the black-haired boy life.

Makoto opened his mouth (Haru had noticed how his teeth seemed very big and pointy, like a certain red-haired swimmer) for a very big and long yawn before opening his eyes. He looked at Haru, raised his head, scratched the behind of his ear with one hind leg, and barked a good morning greeting.

“Good morning to you too, Makoto,” Haru instinctively put his right palm on Makoto’s warm and furry head. He froze right afterward, unsure whether he would do this if Makoto were human. Haru couldn’t help it, though. Makoto was awfully cute, with his droopy green eyes upon cute face with droopy ears.

Haru had stopped patting, so Makoto nudged Haru’s palm and whined again as he wagged his tails, apparently wanting more. Haru patted Makoto’s head more and before he knew it, he used both of his hands to rub and scratch Makoto’s head, which apparently made Makoto the dog so happy he kept making weird noises and wagged his tail like crazy.

Both of them only stopped when Makoto’s phone rang, jolting both Haru and Makoto in the process.

Groaned, Haru took his hands off Makoto and left the bed to check Makoto’s phone. The caller ID said “Ryuugazaki Rei”.

Haru took the phone on without saying anything.

“Makoto-senpai?” Rei half-whispered from the other side of the line. “I’m terribly sorry for calling you so early in the morning, but yesterday we had agreed that both of us will check the sakura sighting site so that everyone can go together as a club.”

Haru eyed Makoto who still lied on his bed. Makoto’s mouth was open, his tongue was out, and he did his usual panting and tail-wagging, apparently waiting for Haru to return and rub him some more.

Haru put the phone on loudspeaker. “Rei, I apologise, but Makoto can’t talk right now,” he said, glancing to Makoto, who jumped off the bed to join Haru. Haru had set the phone on the floor and sat next to it. Makoto mimicked Haru’s action and sat as well.

“Ah? Haruka-senpai?” Rei’s voice went an octave higher. “You’re together with Makoto-senpai? I’m sorry. Is Makoto-senpai on the bath? If so, can you tell him for me that I will wait at the station by nine?”

Haru glanced at Makoto again. Makoto no longer had his tongue out nor wagging tail. He looked at his phone very seriously before looking at Haru.

Haru didn’t know how he knew, but he just did. “Rei.”

“Yes, Haruka-senpai?”

“Do you think you can go to my house first before going to see the site?”

“Yes, but why?”

Haru didn’t answer immediately, “There’s something we need to tell you.”

“… Yes. Okay.”

Haru quickly added, “Also, please don’t freak out.”

Rei went silent for a while, “Is Makoto-senpai ill?”

Haru sighed, “I’m not exactly sure.”

Makoto barked before the line went down and Haru wasn’t sure whether he was ready for Rei’s upcoming tons of questions.

*)*

Haru took a quick shower and prepared breakfast for both of them immediately. Makoto didn’t need another bath, Haru believed. The bell of Haru’s house rang when Makoto had finished his second bowl of dog food (he sat by the table again, sitting sturdier at his human-like sitting pose this time) and Haru was in the middle of washing bowl for mackerel stew.

Makoto ran to the door before Haru, who jogged behind Makoto. Haru couldn’t help but to notice that his stomach felt like they just did a cartwheel motion inside him as he approached the door.

How do you explain to your kouhai that his senpai, the captain of the swim team and Haru’s best friend, turned into a dog over a fall?

Before Haru could form some sort of reasonable answer in his mind, Makoto already barked to the still closed front dog. His tail was wagging wildly again and Haru wondered whether being a dog means seeing people you like makes you extremely happy.

As Haru fiddled with the front door’s lock, he realised that it wasn’t about Makoto as a dog, but more about Makoto as a person. Makoto did smile and look happy whenever Haru appeared, but he didn’t wag tail because he didn’t have one. Haru realised that human and dog’s body language are different after all.

Haru opened the door to a wide-eyed Rei who froze as he touched his glasses.

“Haruka-senpai, you have a dog?” Rei asked immediately, his hand fell slowly from his face.

Haru didn’t answer. He stepped aside so Rei could get in. Rei muttered, “Please excuse me” and took off his shoes. Haru observed that Rei dressed in casual clothing that probably made him move easier if he were to walk around all day, checking places for the swim club.

Makoto barked to Rei after Haru closed the door.

Rei’s face turned red and his smile bloomed immediately. Haru wondered whether he also made the same face when he saw how cute Makoto was. Rei knelt before Makoto and rubbed Makoto’s head right away. He mumbled something along “What a beautiful dog!” while Haru walked to the living room.

Makoto followed Haru immediately (Haru could tell from the sound of the panting and Makoto’s nails clicking against the wooden floor), but he stopped to bark at Rei before running after Haru again.

The next minute, Haru sat by the table, so did Rei and Makoto. Makoto sat in his human-like sitting pose. Haru checked Rei’s face—eyes wide, jaw hanging—and he stared at Haru confusedly, which made Haru suppressed laughter.

“Haruka-senpai, why does your dog sit like that?” whispered Rei, as if Makoto could understand. Well, Makoto _could_ understand, but Rei didn’t know that yet.

Haru still didn’t know how to explain this to Rei.

Rei decided to fill in since Haru still said nothing, “I didn’t know you have a dog, Haruka-senpai. Or is it someone else’s but you just take care of it?”

Haru just glanced at Rei and Rei apparently satisfied with Haru’s response.

Rei raised his hand to pat Makoto’s head again. Makoto wagged his tail and panted loudly. Rei smiled to Makoto, then to Haru. “What a beautiful golden retriever! Such green eyes too. This dog looks a lot like Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai,” he told Haru.

Haru took the chance and said in flat tone, “Because he _is_ Makoto, Rei.”

Rei stared blankly at Haru for several beats before burst into a fit of laughter. Rei laughed loudly to the point he held his stomach and almost fell into his back. When he stopped and out of breath, he looked at Haru, “That’s a very funny joke, Haruka-senpai! I don’t know you’re this funny. Where’s Makoto-senpai, anyway? Is he still in the bath?”

But Haru just replied Rei’s question by raising his eyebrows.

Rei’s jaw dropped. He looked at Makoto before looking at Haru again.

Makoto had stood up and walked to Rei. He made whining sound and put one of his front paws to Rei’s shoulder.

Rei’s eyes widened and he screamed. He quickly shook Makoto’s furry shoulders and looked like he was about to cry, “No! Makoto-senpai! What happened? Oh God, no! Makoto-senpai! Nooooo!”

Haru just watched. He felt extremely tired even though it was just eight in the morning, as Rei’s “Nooo!” echoed inside his head.

He really didn’t want to think about what would happen if he told Nagisa or Kou or basically everyone he knew about Makoto’s sudden transformation into a big, adorable golden retriever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who left kudos, subscribe, bookmark, and comment. I truly appreciate it.
> 
> I still take ideas of what to do with Makoto as dog if anyone had something in mind.
> 
> Thank you for reading the third chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t think it’s scientifically possible for someone to just turn into dog, yet the very existence of such improbable fact stood right in front of me…”

Rei sat formally in front of Makoto, who wagged his tail and stuck his tongue out, seemingly didn’t mind mind with Rei’s babble or Haru in the background.

“Well, there’s no use in using theory here, Rei,” mumbled Haru, who couldn’t face the idea of telling other people on Makoto’s change. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but Haru still felt like he was fully responsible about Makoto’s change.

Rei had let go of his stiff, serious expression and now smiling as he patting Makoto. “I wonder whether I should just bring you to the sakura site…”

Haru stood up, “Let’s go, then.”

“Huh?” Rei looked up at Haru. Haru grabbed his blue jumper and pulled it through his head.

Rei stood up as well, “Okay, Haruka-senpai.”

Haru sighed, “I’ll get Makoto’s leash. You two wait outside the house.”

As Haru left the living room, he could hear the voice of Rei cooing at Makoto and the noisy, happy-panting sound that dog made when someone rubbed them.

*)*

The head of the Iwatobi station was on old man on his sixties. With hair silver from age, his smile and his tidy, parted hair were something that Haru remembered the most. Haru just finished asking him whether it was okay to bring “the dog belongs to my cousin” to the train, to which the Head Station said yes.

Rei was holding Makoto’s leash as they waited for the train. Haru jogged to them, nodding, “The Head Station said it’s okay.”

“Thank God,” Rei huffed while Makoto barked.

Haru looked down at Makoto and could hear that Makoto tried his best to bark not too loud. Haru kept looking down at Makoto and thought how he usually had to look up to see Makoto’s face. But now that Makoto had four legs and walk horizontally, it couldn’t be helped that Makoto was shorter than him.

Before Haru realised it, he was crouching before Makoto and patted Makoto’s soft, furry head. “It’s okay, Makoto. You can bark when you feel like it.”

Makoto whined and wagged his tail.

Haru thought that he could get used to have Makoto wagging his tail. Why didn’t human come with cute, fluffy tail?

The train came and the three of them left the station.

*)*

Since Haru and Rei stopped at the station by the sakura sighting site, there were at least five people stopped them to say hello and pat Makoto. Makoto just smiled—at least Haru thougth he was smiling, dog didn’t really smile, Haru believed—and wagged his tail politely.

Rei hadn’t say anything so far, but Haru could almost hear Rei’s brain working out the causation of why Makoto turned into golden retriever or how to turn Makoto back.

When they entered the site and walked under the canopy of pink trees, Rei finally opened up his mouth as he stopped, “Haruka-senpai.”

“Yes?” Haru stopped as well, ready to hear the breakthrough theory-based explanation from Rei.

“I think…” Rei said. “I think Makoto-senpai is the Canadian type of golden retriever.”

Haru only understood half of it. “What?”

“There are three types of golden retriever in the world,” Rei said, adjusting his glasses. “British, American, and Canadian. Since Makoto-senpai—uh, um, Mako—“ Rei corrected, as two females passed them and threw a confused look to Rei who referred to a dog as ‘senpai’, “Mako is the biggest, I think he’s Canadian.”

Haru wanted to answer, but all he had in his head was, ‘I believe he’s Japanese’, so he just nodded and walked again.

They walked around some more, chose the spot for their upcoming activity, and then sat on the park’s bench to rest. Haru gave Rei Makoto’s leash so that he could buy water for them. Rei had talk about some sort of portable bowl so that Makoto could drink anywhere and Haru wondered how long would Makoto stayed like that.

Haru didn’t like feeling worried, so he walked quickly to the vending machine to purchase two bottle of water.

When Haru returned to Rei and Makoto, Makoto was on his back, his legs were on the air as Rei used two hands to rub his belly. Makoto whined and his tongue stuck to one side. Haru thought he looked silly and extremely adorable, yet Haru felt his chest tightened on the fact that Makoto made such face because Rei touched him.

 _What is that?_ Haru grumbled to himself. _Just because Makoto is your childhood friend, doesn’t mean no one else can be his friend too…_

Before they left the park, Haru tried to rub Makoto’s belly as well. It appeared that Rei was more skilled than Haru in touching dog. Rei said that it was because Haru was used to cat more. Haru tried so hard not to think too much about Makoto the dog’s expression as Rei rubbed his furry stomach.

*)*

The sun was already setting when Haru returned to his house. In front of him was the griller and mackerel he was going to have for dinner. Just a couple of steps behind him was Makoto, lying on his side and half-sleeping, judging from his half-lidded eyes. Haru's eyes were on the mackerel, but his mind was somewhere else.

After parting with Rei on the train station, where Rei continued taking train to his house, Haru and Makoto walked home. Haru took off Makoto's leash and Makoto was running around, energy still plenty to go visit another three parks. Haru was watching Makoto, smiling despite his worry about Makoto situation, when someone called him.

"Haru-kun?"

Haru looked up to the stairs towards his house and saw Makoto's mother, Mrs Tachibana. Haru gulped and he felt like he was caught trespassing swimming pool again. Haru didn't really remember what happened next, but he knew he was on the Tachibanas' living room at one point, telling Mrs Tachibana about Makoto's condition. Haru remembered apologising to Makoto's mother and trying not to cry. He also remembered Mrs Tachibana's face.

Mrs Tachibana tried to be strong, though Haru could see her eyes turn gleaming and watery. The twins were concerned, but such concern was overshadowed by the fun that they had fun climbing and riding Makoto even though he was now a dog.

Mrs Tachibana asked Haru to take care of Makoto for a while, since Makoto turned into dog when he was with Haru, so there was a possibility that Makoto could turn back into human with Haru as well. Haru felt like Mrs Tachibana just gave Makoto for Haru to marry, which secretly made Haru giddy and smiling, despite all the worry and weariness that started to get Haru.

After dinner, with grilled mackerel and rice for Haru and a whole can of dog food for Makoto, Haru took a quick bath and lied on his bed. Makoto didn't talk or move much except some yawning. When Haru lied on his bed saying nothing, Makoto nudged his wet, button-like nose to Haru and Haru looked at the green-eyed dog.

_Haru-chan, what's wrong?  
_

Haru patted Makoto's head, "Makoto, I'm worried about you."

Makoto whined. _I'm sorry I made you worry. I will be fine. Please don't worry about me._

Haru sighed. "I don't know what happens to you, but you can't be this way forever. I will look something up. I will make sure that you return to Makoto the human again." Haru raised himself by the elbows, inching closer to Makoto who sat on the floor. "If I failed, I will take care of you for the rest of my life, Makoto."

Makoto blinked and whined, before stepping back and put his right front paw into his eyes, whining again.

Was that Makoto the dog's expression for embarassed?

Haru couldn't help but to chuckle. "I mean it, Makoto," he said, leaving his bed to crouch in front of Makoto and brought the golden furred dog into his hug.

Makoto whined and leaned to Haru's hug. Suddenly, Haru thought that this was people mean when they thought the word 'happiness'. Makoto was warm and soft and cared about Haru. Haru then thought that he would definitely take care of Makoto for the rest of his life whether Makoto was a dog or a human. Patting Makoto's furry back, Haru mumbled contently, inhaling the smell that he recognised as Makoto; the smell of the Tachibanas' house and a little like dirt from the sakura park.

Haru didn't know how long he was hugging Makoto. All he knew that when he pulled back, he felt warm and sleepy. Makoto stuck his tongue out once again and wagged his tail. He licked the side of Haru's face and Haru was surprised to think that he wanted Makoto to lick him more.

And Makoto did, licking Haru until Haru lied down underneath him, chuckling and giggling until he was out of breath.

Haru looked up to the clock by his bed. It was almost ten at night. Haru looked at Makoto the dog and smiled. He could really get used to this. Haru opened his mouth, "I like you, Makoto." He surprised himself in the process, because Haru didn't plan to say that at all. Makoto whined and this time kissed Haru on the forehead, not licking. Haru chuckled and sat, Makoto on his lap.

"I think I'll wash my face before we go to bed," he said, kissing Makoto the dog back in the forehead.

Makoto barked and wagged his tail so fast it could become fan.

That night, Haru slept in peace, even though the big portion of his bed was filled with a certain furry creature who slept with all four legs towards the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, but I really want to finish this.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I think I'll do some editing here and there, but I kind of have to go now.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
